only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Horatio Ridgemere
Lord Horatio Ridgemere was a character in Only Fools A nd Horses who appeared in 1 episode, A Touch of Glass (2 Dec 1982). Biography Backstory 1982 Lord Horatio Ridgemere was stunned to see Del Rodney and Grandad outside his mansion Ridgemere Hall. He thought that they, well at least Rodney and Grandad looked scruffy, and he saw the clapped out 3 wheel van. Only Del looked smart. Lord Ridgemere said thye are not open to the public for another 3 weeks. Del spun him a yarn, saying he towed his wife home and are her friends. Lord Horatio invited them in. Del spun a yarn and some of his bluster did not please Lord Horatio such as thinking Van Gogh was Van Cough and mistaking a Cannaletto painitng for a Van Gogh. Lord Horatio realised the 3 men had lied their way into their big house by claiming to be friends of Lady Elizabeth Ridgemere. Wallace the butler said to the Lord there is a phone call. Lord Horatio whispers for Lady Elizabeth to get rid of Del, Rodney and Grandad. Del said he would go and get a talking cat to show Lady Elizabeth. As he came back, he overheard Lord Horatio talking on the phone to a chandelier company, complaining about the price to clean and repair them. Lord Horatio said he could find a lower estimate than that. Del saw an earning opportunity, as he had hoped to find when he, Rodney, and Grandad arrived at the mansion. As they were leaving, Del saw a huge chandelier and said it was Louis 14th. He had overheard the lord saying this on the phone, but did not tell the Lord this, so he could claim to be an expert. Del said he knows as much about chandeliers as Mr. Kipling knows about cakes, and said this is his business, his trade. Del says that he should get back to London but Lord Horatio says there is no hurry and invites Del for a chat and a drink of brandy to discuss a deal to clean the chandelier. Del does a deal and then heads back to London. A few days later, they are back at Ridgemere Hall. Lord Horatio is on holiday. Del and Rodney were ready to clean the clandelier and they went up ladders, and held a huge durable cloth ready to catch the chandelier as Grandad undid it from the floor above, as he had to lift up the floorboards, and undo a huge locking nut. Grandad was working on another chandelier in a neighbouring hallway, and the wrong chandelier is unlocked, and it smashes into thousands of pieces on the floor. Del and Rodney are angry, and when Grandad comes down, he says he was working on another chandelier. Del says his invitation to the Hunt Ball has gone for a burton. Wallace the butler sees the chandelier is broken so says he will phone Lord Horatio at his holiday cottage right away. Del asks if Lord Horatio has their home address and phone number. Wallace says no. This means Lord Horatio will have no way of tracing the Trotters so they all run out, bundle into the van and drive away to return to London, never ever to return to Ridgemere Hall. Lord Horatio was never actually on holiday, he was in the drawing room and heard the smash but could not get to the Trotters in time before they drove off. But there was nothing he could do as he never got the Trotters phone number and home address, so was stumped. As he was rich, Lord Horatio could afford to buy a replacement chandelier. Memorable info Born: Died: Full Name: Parents: Siblings: Spouse: Appearances Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1982. Category:Characters last seen in 1982. Category:Series 2 (1982) minor characters. Category:Noble people.